


Encounters

by lunabelieves



Category: Halloweentown (1998)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, this takes place before Halloweentown High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: Cassie meets Ethan for the first time.
Kudos: 1





	Encounters

Cassie could still recall when she first met Ethan Dalloway.  
She had seen him before of course, a pompous looking boy just like his pompous looking father. Always dressed immaculately, not a hair out of place, he was a daunting figure for some one her age.  
Their first meeting came as Aggie Cromwell gathered the students who were willing to spend a year in the mortal world in order to prove that humans had changed. She had volunteered as extra credit for her mortal studies class, which she was failing dreadfully. Her parents saw it as a chance to raise her grade point average so she could get into Witch U.  
Pulling her hat on and looking at her reflection in the car window, she noticed some one behind her, watching her. Quickly, she spun around to come face to face with the handsome blonde boy who had almost every girl at school in a daze.

“You signed up for this experiment too?” He demanded.

“I volunteered.” She said. “This is our choice.”

“Yours maybe. My father ‘insisted’ I come.”

“Insisted. Meaning he forced you?” She asked. Cassie could never imagine being forced or ordered to do anything. Her family always left the choice up to her, except when it came to her grades.

“I am not talking to you about this.” He said coldly.

“Or is this his way of spying on the Cromwells?” She went on.

“Are you so impertinent to every one you speak to?” He demanded, his hand gripping his back pack tightly.

“Do you come off as defensive all the time?” Cassie shot back.

“What I do and what my father does is none of your business. You would do well to keep your nose out of this.”

Cassie’s first impression of Ethan was that he hated being his father’s pawn. Her second was that he was just as stuck up and stand offish as she had first guessed.


End file.
